


Tough Guise

by Foxhunter342



Series: Because it's easier to be People we're not [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degrading Talk, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, bryce Harper - Freeform, dom Kris, kris bryant - Freeform, offensive language, sub Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxhunter342/pseuds/Foxhunter342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce Harper is the tough guy. Kris Bryant is the nice guy. Bryce's facade starts to crumble leading up to the Cubs series, and no one has any idea why. Kris may have an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Guise

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as Bryant and Harper are easily 2 of the best looking players in the game it's about time someone wrote this one. D/s bc it's most fun and we all know something went on when they grew up in Vegas...This is my first work and I understand it's likely very spotty so any comments would be appreciated! 100% fantasy

It was a terrible day.

Bryce Harper has been in a slump for seemingly forever and no one knew exactly how to explain it. Everyone tried talking to him to figure out the problem- his hitting coach, his teammates, and even his friends-but nobody could figure out what was wrong with him.

His new manager Dusty Baker had noticed this drastic change in his star and decided to talk to him. He had seen this before, in his years of managing, and decided something was weighing on Bryce's mind.

“Come in”, Dusty called into the hall and a slumped Bryce walked in looking bashful and dejected. “Bryce we need to talk”.

“I know where this is going Mr. Baker and I understand. I’m working in the cages everyday and I’ll get it”.

“Bryce- I'm going to be frank with you- is this about a girl?”

Harper's ears perked up and his cheeks turned red “I uh no sir it’s not”.

“Bryce you’re distracted by something or someone, and it’s none of my buisness but you need to get this straightened out or I’ll be forced to go to drastic measures. Please give me some indication of what this is about”.

Blushing still, he replied “Well I uh, I guess I’m distracted by this big chicago series coming up and I-”

Dusty had heard enough. It makes sense Bryce would be nervous over an important series against the best team in the majors. His tone softened “I understand. Bryce you need to realize that great teams will come and go but you need to keep your mind in the right place." Seeing the dejected look on his young player's face, he softened his tone. "Know that you can talk to me at any time about anything- baseball related or not. Got it kid?"

Bryce nodded and tried to fake an upbeat reply, but in his head he was only thinking one thing: If only he knew.

The day of the first cubs game game Bryce's mind is running wild. He's nervous. Nervous of seeing him again. Nervous of melting and not being able to get out two words. Nervous of feelings.

He saw him stretching, wearing shades and tight pants. So tight. He felt his own crotch area tighten as he adjusted his pants. Does he even remember? He’s hooked up with so many people, players even, and it’s been generally accepted that he’s bi but Bryce is still terrified. This god stands in front of him and all he wants to do is hide but something more than that..

Bryce shuts out the thoughts but the rest of the night is a blur. Swing, throw, catch, outs. Before he knows it he's hurrying back to the dugout looking at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with any of his teammates. He can tell from the energy of Wrigley the nats lost, and he vaguely remembers striking out at least 3 times. Not good. But all Bryce wants to do is hurry to his hotel and be alone.

Before he knows it the whole locker room is empty. He lets out a long sigh and sits down on a bench, hanging his head in his hands and silently cursing everything that made him get to where he is. He's so lost in his thoughts he almost doesn't notice the door open and the echoing footsteps approaching. Before he can look up he hears a voice from behind him.

"I saw you staring at me."

Bryce stiffens, recognizing that voice, that drawl, that breath.

The voice is louder, sterner this time. "You really think I wouldn’t notice? You think those forty thousand people wouldn’t notice? Hey!"

Bryce turns around and what he already knew is confirmed. This is Kris Bryant. Nice, friendly Kris that wouldn’t hurt a fly. If only they knew.

Stumbling to him feet, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact, Bryce's words jumble into a big mess, "Sorry Kris hey I mean um sorry I was just-"

"You were just what? Huh??"

His voice was getting deeper and harsher. This was the side of Kris nobody saw. No, Bryce thought, not here, not now. A three year relationship had a way of working its way into every corner of his mind. The more and more time they spent together, the more Bryce got to know Kris, and himself. Their relationship became more and more sub/dom but it had been years, YEARS, Bryce had spent working on his image, his ego of a masculine tough guy who fucked girls and was a stud. And now it was all crumbling.

No this isn’t real, he thought again. He couldn’t slip back into this role he had worked so hard to hide away.

"Kris. Stop. We can’t do this.", Bryce made out, With a slightly deeper voice, to let him know he was being serious, but it wavered and they both knew he couldn’t keep it up.

Kris chuckles, "You’re so funny Bryce."

"No really, I-I’ve changed what we have- what we had- it’s over." Bryce musters all the courage he has to get out the rehearsed line. It sounded much more convincing to his mirror, and he can already tell it's not having the intended effect on the larger man in the room.

Kris’s eyes darken. "Oh really? So you wouldn’t mind if I, say, showered in here right now? Our showers' are broken and all the other guys are just heading back to the hotel- but it's cool if I use yours -cuz we’re just bros right?

Fuck no this is how all of Bryce's dreams started. The ones that ended with him waking up with wet sheets.

Bryce turned away, pretending not to care, and subconsciouslly covered himself again. He waited what felt like an eternity to hear the flow of the shower-head across the room before starting gather his belongings.

He showers didn't have doors, so if Harper turned he would get a full-access view of Bryant showering. Perhaps it was curiosity lust, or something else that caused Bryce to turn around facing the showers.

As he turned, however, he realizes he's being tricked. Kris is standing outside of running the shower, fully clothed with his arms crossed, waiting.

Kris laughs. Deeper this time, more sinister. "I fucking knew it-you’re still a fag. Come here." Bryce doesn't move. "I said come here slut, NOW."

Hearing that name. The memories came back. The best time of his life when he was himself. He was a slut and he knew it. He wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and worship Kris after every practice in the locker room. Worship him like the fucking sex god he was. If he was lucky, get fingered, or on his birthday, fucked. These memories made his walk over to Kris and fall to his knees. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stop.

Kris laughs again. "Fuck I knew it you are still the sluttiest whore around. What’s wrong Bryce nobody in DC treat you right and make you fall to your knees?"At this point Kris presses Bryce’s skull into the crotch of his jeans, making Bryce's cheeks turn brights red. "Nobody order you around like the slut you are?"

Bryce starts to cry, managing to get out one wimper "Ple- Kris please?"

But this only eggs Kris on: "You know Bryce, Chicago is great. The majors are great. I can see why you like it here. Every fucking body knows my name. Girls and guys throw themselves at me and yeah I get all the head I want in the clubhouse. Fuck Anthony is one wild bastard. He laughs at the recollection. "but you know I keep missing this. My little Brycie slut here in DC. How would you be doing without me? With this little macho act of yours?"

Bryce stiffens, further egging on Bryant.

"Oh I see it on TV you acting like a stud, like a dom. Like you could get any girl you want. Shit too bad you and Kayla broke up it was fun fucking her while you watched, jacking yourself off like the slut trash you are. Shit Kay was some hot piece of ass. You must be real proud of yourself, practically your own man now, but I know Bryce you want me. You want this."

At this point Kris takes out his dick and Bryce’s mouth watered. It was an impressive 9 inches, thick. And out of instinct Bryce dove for it, whimpering when he fell short.

Kris strokes Bryce's face. "Calm down slut your time will come. You know what's funny? What's funny is nobody in DC knows just how much you need this dick, do they? How much you need to be face-fucked and talked down to. How much you love to squirm and choke while I hold down your skull, making you worship my stud cock. But I do Brycie, just tell me what you want."

Bryce is shaking at this point, with both embarrassment and desire "P-p-please K-kris y-your coc-ck.

Kris pretends not to hear "Hm? What was that I didn’t hear you"

"Please-e K-Kris I n-need y-your co-cock i-in me"

SMACK "I’m sorry you seem to have forgotten our arrangement Slut. What did you just call me??"

Frantic, Bryce realizes his mistake. But a small voice in the back of his head refuses to comply. "No K-Kris I can-t, I’m n-not like that any-more. I d-don’t."

Kris rolls his eyes and lets go of Bryce, dropping him to the floor. With disgust he replies, "Fine. I go out of my fucking way and this is what you repay me?" Kris turns to leave.

This is too much for Harper. A deep, animalistic voice in him drowns out everything else and he hears himself cry out. "No! No master! p..p-lease..."

A smile krept onto kris’s face as he turned back and walked to Bryce who was now crouched hugging his knees.

"Master what?"

Tears streaming down his face, Bryce is babbling now, incoherently. But he doesn't have to think as the words ramble out of him, as if on cue. "Please fuck my face master I need your dick inside me please nobody in DC understands I am a slut and need cock I need to be held down please please"

Kris takes a few moments to think, "Fine but only because I’m feeling nice today." He once again pulls out his monster and forces his entire dick in Bryce's mouth in one sweep and begins fucking his skull, hard.

Fuck, Kris thinks, this is good. "How does that feel huh slut? To be used like an object? To beg to choke on my massive cock inside your own locker room in your own city? What if your team or your fans saw you now how you truly are in your natural state? A fucking faggot slut sucking off a Cubs stud. You like being used don’t you cockslut? Don’t you HOLE?"

Bryce moans like his life depends on it, and with that Kris explodes in his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head, and pressing down into Bryce’s skull hard.

When he opened his eyes moments later, having recovered from his intense orgasm he looks to see Bryce still kneeling with wide eyes, his face dripping with cum, waiting for instruction.

"What do you say Bryce?"

Ashamed, he looked down to the ground and mumbles something. "Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kris forces Bryce's jaw up so the MVP is looking up with long eyelashes and pretty blue eyes as he repeats himself louder, like a good cockslut, "thank you daddy, for filling me up."

Kris walks forward, wipes his dick off on Bryce’s soaked cheek, stuffs it back into his pants, and turns back around to leave. Fuck, he thought, smiling as he walked up the ramp out of the locker room, leaving a still soaking, hard, kneeling Bryce harper behind him as he went to meet Anthony and the rest of the team for dinner, this is going to be a fun series.

**Author's Note:**

> And Yes I know Kris is implied to be somewhat openly bisexual but Harper's not comfortable with his own implied gayness- which Kris exploits. Feedback encouraged!


End file.
